Finding Happiness
by Amoung Fallen Angels
Summary: Clary just can't take living in NY anymore, so she leaves her family to find happiness. Today is the beginning of a new era, no more depressing thoughts, no more torturing bullies, ignorant mother, step-father and brother. And for once in my life I felt an emotion I don't remember ever feeling. Freedom. What happens when she returns? Will she be the same? Disclaimer I don't own TMI


**Clary's POV**

I run out of the cafeteria, with unshed tears in my eyes and food in my hair. I finally make my way into the girls' bathroom and lock the door behind me. I glance at my reflection in the mirror.

Red frizzy hair that reaches my waist. Big green eyes that I think are too large for my face. Freckles that are dotted around my nose and cheeks. My short stature of 5"3.

I wash the food out of my hair and tie, the now wet strands of hair, in a ponytail. I continue to wash my face, to try and scrub the sadness and depression from my eyes.

How did my life come to this? I arrived at the Academy in my soft more year, always kind to everyone. All I did was draw, I didn't like socializing, and I still don't, so I didn't make any friends. Which I preferred, I liked being alone with my thoughts, it was easier for me to concentrate on my drawings. No one paid any attention to me which I was grateful.

Then half way through the year the bullying started. At first it was just some name calling like loner and freak from the school sluts Kaelie and Seelie. Which I didn't care much of, it didn't affect me. But then their 'group' started to join in on the fun.

Along with Sebastian, Raphael, and Aline. But what I found worse was that the rest of the group didn't do a thing to stop them, they just stood there with apologising looks, from Isabelle, Jace, Maia and Jordan.

Isabelle and Jace's brother Alec, didn't join their group, he was the only nice one that would tell them to stop, along with his boyfriend Magnus. But it didn't do any good, the bullying just got worse.

Now in my junior year, two weeks after school started, I've had enough. They've made my life a living hell at school. Not to mention when I get home. My brother doesn't acknowledge me, too busy in his own world. He goes to a different school than me, because he said it had a better football program. My mother works late, she owns a gallery, and when she is home she doesn't converse with me or my brother. Maybe just the simple hello, and how was your day? But she never has any time for us, I've practically grown up without a mother since I was ten. Then there's Luke. My mother remarried when I was 4 and Jonathon 5. My father died before I was born. Luke is a great father figure, I think of him as my dad, but we don't spend as much time together as we used to, and have grown apart a lot.

Since mum and Luke work late my brother and I eat by ourselves at dinner. Him normally going to a friends' house, playing videogames or locking himself in his room. I basically raised myself, I taught myself how to cook, how to do my laundry, to clean, to take care of myself.

I even got a job waitressing, saving up my money for when I move out. Don't get me wrong we are better off than others, but the one thing my mum actually taught my brother and I, was to be independent. So she said that she would pay for our colleges and everything else, but as soon as we move out we're on our own. And that's what I want to do, go on my own. I know Jonathon won't, he hasn't worked a day in is life. He won't move out until it's completely necessary.

But I've been saving since she said that to us at age 7. At first it was just chores I got paid for, but then mum said that she won't pay us for our chores since we should do them anyway, not like Jon actually did them in the first place. So at 10, I started doing jobs for my neighbours, like raking the leaves, walking the dog, washing the cat, all the minor jobs. When I was old enough I got a job at the café I now work at, when I was 14, I only got it so young, because I did jobs for owner and she knew I would work hard. Paying me minimum wage at first, then getting pay raises as time went on. I worked every day even on weekends.

I haven't spent any of the money I saved, including the birthday and Christmas money I received from mum, Luke, Jon and my Grandparents, who are very generous to their favourite grandchild that visits them regularly. So after nine years of savings and working my butt off, I have over $50,000 saved up. My parents know nothing about it, because the account was never linked in their name.

Why did my life turned around considerably? Why am I even here? There's nothing for me here in New York anymore. No family, I wouldn't consider the one I have family. No friends. The only thing that's keeping me here is my job, and the owner.

I make my way out of the bathroom to see everyone's in class. So I ditch class and go to the café that I have worked in for 2 years. I step inside and go to Amatis's office, my boss. She's sitting on her chair reading papers, when I walk in and she lifts her head to see me.

"Clary? Shouldn't you be at school?" She asks checking her watch, to make sure she had the time right.

"I'm leaving New York and I came to say goodbye." I say to her placing my resignation on her desk.

She glances at it, then stands up and gives me a bone crushing hug. "I'm going to miss you so much! Be careful Clare-Blear. I'm glad you're finally doing something that will make you happy, I don't like seeing you sad and that's all I see in your eyes, here living in NY. When you settle down call me okay." She says with unshed tears.

Amatis is like my second mother, I tell her everything, about the bullying, my family, she was always there for me.

"I knew you were going to leave soon, so I put a little extra in your account as a leaving present for an apartment-" before I could object she raised her hand to gesture silence then continued "-Clary you work so hard, you're like my own daughter, and I want to give it to you, just accept it, because I don't want it back."

Silent tears made its way down my face. "Thank you so much! I'll call you when I leave, don't tell my family anything, and I will be back don't worry."

"Okay honey, be careful." And kisses my forehead, while wiping the tears from my face.

* * *

My mum would be at the gallery, Luke would be at the bookstore, and Jonathon would be at school. So I went home.

I unlocked the door, and went up to my bedroom, grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

 _Dear Mum, Luke and Jonathon_

 _I'm not happy here, I haven't been for a long time. So I've made the decision to leave New York. Don't bother trying to find me, I have enough savings to live on my own, I'll be in touch. Just know that I still love you and I'll be back._

 _Love Clary xoxoxo_

And placed it on my desk. I grabbed a suitcase and started packing. I packed all my clothes and shoes, so my closet was empty. I then packed my art supplies. The stuff that didn't fit, I put in another bag, along with my sheets, pillow and toiletries. I put my passport, wallet, map, charger, phone and others things in my messenger bag.

I looked at the now bare walls of my room, and left closing the door behind me. I called for a taxi, and 15 minutes later one came to a stop at my house, the driver helping me with my bags.

Once I was inside I looked at my home for the past 16 years and sighed, today is the beginning of a new era, no more depressing thoughts, no more torturing bullies, ignorant mother, step-father and brother. And for once in my life I felt an emotion I don't remember ever feeling. Freedom.

* * *

 **I will add Simon in the story later on when she's out of New York. Any suggestions for the story will be helpful. I want to also write about what things she did on the way to her 'destination' that will be in the next chapter.**


End file.
